A Certain Fallen Angel
by thesky448
Summary: Magic side or Science side: who will win? What is the reason to Kamijou Touma, or most importantly his right hand's existence? What is Aleister's goal? What are the Aeons? Hideyoshi Yuuki struggles along with Kamijou Touma and many others to attain a happy ending for everyone.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Where Everything Starts**

It was dark at night, with only lampposts lighting up the streets in Academy City.

Academy City, a city that is said to be the heart of science; with its technology at about 30 years ahead of the rest of the world, and most importantly, where Espers were born through their power curriculum program. A place where it doesn't feel right, not safe, foreign, and most certainly not in a certain person's comfort zone. A unknown figure clad in a pure white cloak, with the hood obstructing the view of his face, appears running through the dark alleys. He ran toward a single destination: toward the Windowless Building.

The figure ran without rest, afraid of the possibility of being caught. Caught by who though, is not known to the figure. Nevertheless, he ran to the one safe point in this city, a place where will provide him protection because of a deal and a mission. He ran past the dark alleys and into open, with the assigned destination right in his view. The Windowless Building gave off an aura; not uncomfortable, just foreign. But this aura still made the figure more on guard of this city. Hesitantly, the figure silently walked towards the building. There at the entrance, stood a girl with dark red hair tied into two low ponytails, a military flashlight at hand. The girl noticed the figure and turned her head toward him, opening her mouth to start questioning him.

"Are you the one?" the girl inquired.

The figure said nothing, but silently nod his head. Seeing this, the girl continued.

"The access code, then." the girl once again asked

There was a pause, but then came the reply.

"The fallen one has come to aid the Silver Star." the figure said in a small voice, but it

was heard loud and clear in silence of the night.

Once again, there was a pause, before the girl nodded and walked towards the figure

while muttering a small " code accepted". The figure tensed, but remained still as the

girl walks toward him. When she was right in front of him, the girl reached out and

put her hand on the figure's shoulder. There was another pause, before they both

disappeared.

The two people reappeared inside a quadrangular room of the Windowless Building.

There, countless tubes and pipes covered the walls of the room. Despite the fact that

there are no ventilation in the room, or even the entire building, the air in there is

cool and chilly. The most noticeable feature of the room is the single life support tube.

Inside the tube resides an individual submerged with red liquid. The sight of

individual send chills down the figure's spine. The individual can only be described as

"colorless". The individual is positioned upside down in the tube with his long white

hair floating upward and reaching his ankle. What covers his body is a hospital gown,

and he wear nothing else. The individual seems both feminine and masculine, both

like an adult and a child, like a saint, yet also a criminal. The only accurate

description is that the individual is a "Human".

Standing beside the tube is another person. The person has blonde hair and wears

shorts and a green shirt with floral pattern. Around his neck hung a golden necklace,

while his eyes are covered by sunglasses. You can see that the boy is toned due to his

unbuttoned shirt. The boy turns toward the two new arrivals with a smirk on his face.

"Yo, long time no see Yuuki-nya~, Musujime~ ." The blonde boy addressed the

unknown figure and girl, now known respectively as Yuuki and Musujime.

"Tsuchimikado." replied Yuuki, while Musujime merely "tsk" at Tsuchimikado's

greeting.

"Still that cold nya~."

" You're still too carefree."

Yuuki then proceed to take his hood off, revealing his pale skin, black hair

and strikingly silver eyes. On his lips are a thin smile.

"Hideyoshi Yuuki"

Yuuki, smile gone turned his head toward the voice. The voice that belongs to the

"human".

" Aleister Crowley" Yuuki replied.

"I see that you have safely made it here to Academy City. Now, I must remind you

That you are in the same situation as Tsuchimikado Motoharu. You would be given

special privilege such as access to certain information and give requests like vehicle

and weaponry. Of course, even though I have said that you have special privilege,

you have to understand that some information and requests are off limits."

"Yes"

"Excellent. Another thing is that you would not leak any info of Academy City out of

to outside forces. Otherwise, I would have no choice but to remove you."

"Understood."

Yuuki felt the atmosphere becoming more thick, but replied nevertheless.

"Fantastic. Now, I would have you enrolled to the school Tsuchimikado is. I would

arrange your background and get your ID card and personal accounts. Your living

quarters would be the school dorm. If you need anything else, just request it."

A nod was Yuuki's answer and Musujime proceed to teleport the three of them,

leaving Aleister in the quadrangular room. A few moments of silence passed

before a hologram appeared inside the tube. The screen-like hologram shows a blonde

hair, blue eyed

lady with the appearance of an 18 year old.

"Archbishop Laura Stuart"

"Evening, Aleister. Has he arrived yet?"

"He arrived just now. I have his background already arranged now."

"I see. That's good"

"I have a question for you."

"Oh? Ask away"

"Why did you send another one here? Tsuchimikado Motoharu seems like he's doing

his job well."

"Wellllll… the more the merrier right? That, and that his is quite special."

"In what way is he special?"

"You are aware that a group called God's Right Seat, correct?"

"Yes. The only thing worth notice of them is that they found a way to remove their

Original Sin and their alignment to Angels. Why do you ask?"

"Hideyoshi Yuuki is the one who created the spell that removes one's Original Sin.

God's Right Seat stole the prototype and put it to their own use."

The single statement made the room silence.

"…I see. So who is he aligned to?"

"Lucifer"

The room fell silence once again.

"…..This is certainly interesting. To think that he is aligned to a fallen angel."

"Isn't it? Well, I'll leave you to your own thoughts now."

And with that, the hologram disappeared. A long silence came in the room. After a

while, Aleister spoke again.

"This would certainly be interesting."

_Magic side or Science side._

_Which side would win? Would both annihilate each other? Would they reach an understanding?_

A thin, thin smile played on Aliester's lips.

"I wonder how it would play out."

_And Thus, the story begins when Magic side and Science side cross paths._


	2. Index Librorum Prohitorum Prt1

Hello! This is thesky448 (or sky for short) here! I thank you for viewing my first story and extra thanks for author Sargent Crash for writing a review~! So far, you guys found out that Yuuki's the one who made the spell to remove the Original Sin and that he's aligned to Lucifer. I'm sure that you guys would have questions or at least wants to find out how the story would turn out, right? Please continue reading 'A Certain Fallen Angel' to find out. Favorites, Reviews, and Follows are much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu No Index, but Hideyoushi Yuuki's all mine!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Certain Character's 3**__**rd**__** Person Perspective**_

**Chapter 1: Index Librorum Prohitorum prt 1**

_**Hideyoshi Yuuki**_

1 year have passed, and Hideyoshi Yuuki have lived a relatively normal life, though there were sometime things that he have to do due to direct orders either from Aleister or Laura Stuart. He is now waiting in his classroom, looking out the window when he shifted his gaze to a certain group of classmates. The group is consisted of three members: Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Aogami Pierce, and Kamijou Touma. Together, they are the Delta Force.

Among them, Yuuki finds Touma the most interesting; he have found out that he possess an ability in his right hand called "Imagine Breaker", an ability that negates any supernatural phenomenon, regardless of its origin. At first, Yuuki doesn't believe him, but figured that Touma is a person that won't tell a lie unless it is proven absolute necessary. To test his power, Yuuki used his Esper power: Matter Vibration, a power that controls vibration of all matters, and even risked using magic to test Touma's ability. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. When his abilities came in contact with his right arm, there was the sound of glass shattering and his ability disappeared. Yuuki tried multiple times, but the results are still the same.

'This would certainly be worth observing. From what I gathered, Imagine Breaker isn't an Esper ability nor Magic. I don't sense any Mana from him and he doesn't have AIM field. I already notified the Archbishop, but I wonder if Aleister knows about this.' Thought Yuuki as he focus on what the Delta Force is bickering about.

"I'm telling you that such loving little sisters don't exist in the 3D world! Tsuchimikado, you have been fooled!"

"So you wanna have a go Nya~?!"

"I don't think you're right on this one Aogami, seeing that Maika's exactly what you just claim to be false."

"Shut up you Harem King! Don't mock us mortals!"

"What do you mean by that you *fake Kansai Jin!? How can someone like you be class president?!"

Yuuki stared dumbfound at the Delta Force's antics before noticing a well-endowed, furious girl with a large forehead rushing toward the three idiots.

"ugh!"

"oof!"

"yah?!"

Two fists drilled themselves into Aogami and Tsuchimikado's stomach while a head-butt knocked Touma down. Right after the one side slaughter ended, the classroom door slides open, revealing a teacher with pink hair and eyes while her appearance resembles that of a 10 year old child. The teacher is known as Tsukuyomi Komoe, or Komoe sensei to the students. With a cheerful smile, she begun speaking:

"Alight class, the bell already rung! Get back to your seats so- wah! What happened here?"

In her sight, there stood Fukiyose Seiri, previously known as the well-endowed girl with a large forehead, surrounded by the bodies of the Delta Force.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After settling down, Komoe begun her lecture while the students copy notes. Seeing this, Yuuki sighed in content of the peaceful life style.

'_no battles to fight, no politics to get wrapped up in…..feels nice.'_

Of course, he knows that it's only a matter of time before the chaos comes back to his life, just waiting to lung when he least expected it.

'_Heh, I find the saying 'the calm before the storm' rather fitting.'_

"Hideyoshi-chan, please answer this question!"

Yuuki turned towards the black board with small smile and proceed to answer.

"Of course. The answer is….."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The bell rung, signifying the end of school, and also the start of summer. Students packed their school bags and rushes out of the classroom. Some even exaggeratingly shouted "Freedom!" Yuuki packed his supplies and head out towards the market, hoping to buy cheap ingredients enough to last him a few weeks. Of course, money isn't an issue; in fact, he is very rich due to his "jobs" from either the Archbishop or the General Superintendent. It is rather a life-style suitable to that of a spy to buy cheap ingredients instead of eating out so that he would still have a favorable amount of money in case of uncalled for situations. He finished paying for the selected items and was just as he exits the store, his high-technology cell phone rang. Shifting all the bags into one hand, Yuuki reached into his pocket with the other and looked at the screen. The address of the call caused him to narrow his eyes before answering the call.

"Archbishop. What is it that you need?"

A rather cheerful voice responded in Archaic Japanese.

"Awww….don't be so business-like Hideyoshi~~! After so long that we finally get to chat, and that's what you say? Don't you miss me?"

"Knowing you, you won't even care to call unless it's one of your schemes. Besides, how come your Japanese sound so weird? Who taught you Archaic Japanese?"

"…T-there are different kinds of Japanese? I didn't know that…."

"And you do now. So, who was it that taught you Japanese?"

"Tsuchimikado."

"….I think you picked the wrong person to teach you Japanese. Why not Kanzaki Kaori?"

"Wellllll…. about that…. Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori aren't nearby for the time."

"Oh? Then where are they?"

"Japan. Or more specifically, Academy City."

Yuuki's body stiffen slightly before answering Laura Stuart in a serious tone.

"What are they doing here? No Magician should enter Academy City. Tsuchimikado

and I are exceptions."

"That is because Index Librorum Prohitorum has fled here after her memory wipe."

"….then do I need to take actions?"

"No. You and Tsuchimikado would observe for now. Don't blow your covers yet."

"Alright. I'll go see what's they're doing right now."

"Good. Report to me if anything happens."

With that, Archbishop Laura Stuart hung up. Yuuki exit the call menu and glanced at the time displayed at his phone.

"It's 4:30 now. I should drop my groceries at my dorm."

Yuuki closed his phone and headed towards his dorm.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When he just put his groceries away, Yuuki felt something that made chills go down his spine. Mana was being used nearby.

' _Damn it. I can't risk being exposed while searching for the source of the magic. I guess that leaves me no choice but to use observation magic.'_

Yuuki put his right hand outstretched in front of him, palms up. Concentrating, he focused on his outstretched hand. A trickle of blood came out of the corner of his mouth, causing Yuuki to frown due to the pain. A second later, a small, glowing, white transparent sphere appeared levitating above his hand. The surface of the sphere then proceed to change into an projected image of a battle. A battle between Kamijou Touma and Stiyl Magnus.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Right outside Touma's dorm room, there was a injured girl. The girl have thigh-length silver hair and large green eyes that are closed right now. She wears a white nun habit lined with gold that was being held up with gold pins. She is Index Librorum Prohitorum. A girl that have memorized all 103,000 Grimories. A girl that can be considered a Majin Candidate. But, a pool of blood seeped through the soft, white fabric that the nun habit. There, on her back, was a deep wound. Judging from the shape of the wound, one could deduct that it's made from a sword slashing against flesh.

_'So it's Kanzaki.'_ Was all Yuuki thought as he continue to observe the battle.

The red haired Magician, Stiyl Magnus, has summoned a giant, fiery being made purely of flames that reached 3000 degree Celcius.

A voice rung out in the mist of battle. The voice is strangely empty, void of any emotions.

"_Innocentius, the witch killing pope. A Pope-class magic that summons a humanoid creature of fire. Magic activated by using runes, 24 characters that are used to indicate mysteries and secrets and are also used as a magic language by Germanic Tribes since the 2nd Century and are found in the old roots of English. Attacking Innocentius would have no effect; as long as the Runes are not eliminated, Innocentius will be revived as many times as necessary."_

"….Index, is that you?"

"My name is Index Librorum Prohitorum, but I suppose Index will do. As of right now, John Pen Mode is active due to large amount of blood loss."

"Where are you looking at Esper?! Always keep your eyes on the enemy!"

Innocentius swung a cross made of flames toward Touma, who countered by raising his right hand against the cross while his left hand supports his right arm. Seeing this, Stiyl started mocking Touma.

"It's useless! Innocentius regenerates automatically as long as I supply it with mana!"

The struggle continued for a few moments before Touma rolled out of the way of the cross, causing the ground where he previously was to explode in flames. Standing upright again, Touma ran away from the creature of flames. Seeing this, Innocentius followed after him. As Touma ran away, he noticed large amount of cards with symbols on them are stuck to the wall.

'_Are those the Runes Index mentioned?'_

Innocentius strikes again, causing Touma to fall several stories before landing on a roof shed and then rolled down on a few bicycles.

"O-ow…"

Getting up, Touma limped toward the railing of the street. He leaned against the railing, looking upward to Innocentius.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Kamijou Touma**_

Kamijou Touma leaned against the railing, looking upwards Innocentius.

'_Today is certainly misfortunate. I lost my way to a church that was actually in district 23, challenged by Biribiri again, and now stuck fighting a self-proclaimed magician.'_

Dodging a concrete thrown by Innocentius, Touma noticed a specific fact.

'_Innocentius didn't follow me anymore….why is it that he can't go any further? No, wait…could it be…..? The rune! Innocentius can't move further than where the runes are placed! Now that he can't move, I should call Anti Skill!'_

Touma fumbled for his phone, but when he was about to call, he hesitated.

'_I-I'm not doing this to run away….right?'_

_-Will you follow me to the depths of hell?_

Those were the words that the girl have told him…to keep him away from danger. And yet, here he was, trying to escape the situation because he was involved either way. He clenched his fists, eyes determined.

"That's right. If I don't follow you to the depths of hell, then I'll just have to drag you back out.

Another hot, flaming concrete came falling towards Touma, who franticly rolled out of the way. He may have made up his mind, but Innocentius is still a problem yet to be solved.

"With that thing in the dorm, it's a wonder that the fire alarm haven't gone off yet…"

Wait.

Touma's eyes widen in realization.

'_The fire alarm.'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Back inside a certain dorm room, Yuuki looked over the hologram made of magic. A smile was on his lips as he watch the hologram.

"I see that he figured something out. I wonder what is it?"

Before he could muse over it, a wet cough racked his body as several more trickle of blood trail down Yuuki's lips.

'_Whatever you're planning, I hope you can do if fast and keep it short, because using magic any longer would really not be good for my body.'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

*Fake Kansai Jin : Aogami sometimes talk with a fake Kansai accent in the story, so Touma calles him a faker.


	3. Index Librorum Prohitorum Prt2

Hey guys! This is Sky here. Thank you all for reading my story "A Certain Fallen Angel." As for not notifying you dear readers my posting schedule, I deeply apologize *bows*. As I am a student, it is a must that I first put my studies before anything else(sadly). For my posting schedule, I would usually write my chapters at Saturdays and Sundays. If there is little to no homework or studying, I would give myself some time to write. As of right now, please expect my chapter uploads to take around one to two weeks a chapter, or three if there is a big homework assignment. With the schedule notice done, onward to the story~! From last I left off, Touma seems to figured out a way to beat Innocentius. And as for Yuuki, he displayed some magic for us. You may be wondering what magic does he have and what are its attributes, right? Worry not, for all would be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

Another important thing is that you may feel that Yuuki is technically overpowered, seeing how he is an Esper and have himself aligned to an angel due to the removal of his Original Sin. I assure you, no matter how his powers evolve, Yuuki's first instinct is still to use magic, seeing as he was a magician first before anything else and that magic is still more convenient. It's true that Yuuki's Esper ability, Matter Vibration, can be applied offensively, but he won't be using it as much seeing how less powerful and useful than his Angel-class magic when he would have to engage into combat with powerful opponents. With his fighting-style, Yuuki would use his Matter Vibration more as a distraction or help with his mobility while he prepares for a spell.

Moreover, I would like to discuss about Yuuki coming to Academy City. Through the unified storyline of the world of Toaru Majutsu No Index, Tsuchimikado came to Academy City after graduating middle school and transferred to A Certain High School in April, one year before the story officially starts. Having to cope with that, I made it that Yuuki appeared in Academy City later in about June-July, where summer starts and attend A Certain High School when school starts again.

Thank you for spending your time reading my Author's Notes(which can be very long at times), but I must strongly advice all readers to read all the notes I have before and after the chapter, for I may have very important things to talk about regarding my story. Once again, I thank you for reading "A Certain Fallen Angel". Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are greatly appreciated~! Now, back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu No Index, but Hideyoushi Yuuki's all mine!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Certain Character's 3**__**rd**__** Person Perspective**_

**Chapter 2: Index Librorum Prohitorum prt 2**

_**Kamijou Touma**_

'_The fire alarm!'_

With a plan in mind, Touma makes his way back to the dormitory.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stiyl Magnus stood at the same spot the entire time during the battle. He has his gaze on the wounded nun-in-training a feet or two away from him, lying in her own pool of blood.

'….. I have to hurry, or Index might not make it.'

The next moment was a surprise for Stiyl. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers went off, drenching the entire dormitory. The sound of the elevator opening with a 'ding' was heard. Wordlessly, he turned his head towards the sound. About two to three meters away stood a boy with spiky hair that is the color of midnight. His black eyes, which reveals to have a blue tint if the light is right, showed determination to not fail.

"You must be very stupid….. to think that Innocentius would be extinquished by mere sprinklers. All you did was making us wet from the water."

Innocentius appeared behind Touma, raising its cross of flame to prepare for the fatal strike.

"Now, you will be defeated due to your stupidity!"

The cross swung, heading for the teenager's back. As the cross neared, Touma merely swung his right hand in a backhand motion. When the cross contacted the right hand, the sound of glass shattering was heard and Innocentius disappeared, and never reformed again.

"! How?! Innocentius should have reformed by now!"

A smirk made its way to Touma's lips.

"Who said the sprinklers are used to put out Innocentius? Man, I'm sure fortunate enough that the Runes aren't carved onto the walls."

"! That's impossible. My Rune cards are not as weak as toilet paper that it breaks apart once it contacts water."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that the cards still won't be affected."

"?!"

"The inks on your paper are washed off by the sprinklers."

"! No…. Innocentius….Innocentius!"

Stiyl called out to his summon, but no respond was made.

With that, Touma took a step forward. Then another, and another. With each step, his speed increases, and the distance between the two shortens. Touma continued until he was sprinting towards the magician, with his right hand cocked back, over his shoulders.

"! A-Ash to ash, dust to dust, Squeamish Bloody Rood!"

But the spell was never casted. Because, at that time, a right fist slammed into the flame magician's face. The force of the punch send Stiyl flying, rotating, before his head hit the metal railing on the edge of the dormitory. The body of the magician rolled over, revealing closed eyes, signifying that he is now in a state of unconscious.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In the cloudless night, sirens of an ambulance and firetrucks were heard in district 7. In a certain dormitory, the floor was black from a fire, with the door knops slightly melted. Inspectors studied the room, but there was no evidence that anybody was injured due to the blackened walls and floor. Outside the dormitory, a crowd gathered, wondering what has happened. In the mist of the crowd, a chestnut brown haired girl with equally brown eyes looked at the dormitory with curiosity. She is Misaka Mikoto, nicknamed 'Railgun', the 3rd ranked level 5 Esper out of all seven level 5's. Suddenly, a with girl auburn hair tied into two curly pigtails groped-no, _hugged- _Mikoto, shouting "Onee-sama~!"

"Wah?!"

"Onee-sama, what are looking here for? It's almost time for curfew now."

After getting the auburn haired girl from here, Mikoto began to reply.

"Kuroko! I'm just about to head back. Besides, there seem to be a fire that happened all of a sudden in that dormitory. Most likely an Esper ability. Now, what are you doing here?"

Frowning, the girl-now identified as Kuroko- tilt her head slightly in thought, before answering Mikoto's question.

"I am here to investigate the incident. I am, after all, a member of Judgment. Now, if you will excuse me, Onee-sama. I have work to do. Please tell the dorm manager of my tardiness. Anti Skill, this is Judgment. What had happened here?"

Anti-Skill, an official organization that consist of adults, who have no Esper ability due to their mindset of reality already established before they join the Power Curriculum Program. Esper abilities are born through a person's personal reality, an reality unique to every Esper. One's personal reality is the very foundation of their ability: if one cannot establish a personal reality, they won't be able to gain their ability. With that said, it is clear that children are easier to establish their own personal reality due to their naïve and innocent heart. An example would be comparing a child as a blank canvas and an adult as an already colored canvas. Naturally, the bank canvas can be easier to 'color' than a canvas that is already colored. To make up for this, Anti Skill members train their body for great stamina and are equipped with Academy City's high technology weapons.

Judgment is a similar organization like Anti Skill, but are consisted of students; or more correctly, Espers.

As Kuroko question a member of Anti Skill of the situation while showing her Judgment armband, Mikoto turned and left towards her dorm.

Meanwhile, in a certain dorm room of the dormitory in question, sat Yuuki with his projection magic. On the table were a box of tissue and a pile of blood-stained, scrunched up balls of tissues. Yuuki appears to watch the projection of a certain misfortunate boy with a nun-in-training carried on the former's back, heading away from the dormitory.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Kamijou Touma**_

Touma, now carrying Index, stopped in a dark alley.

'_this should be far enough'_

Touma turned his head to look back at Index, concern in his eyes.

' _I can't call an ambulance; Index doesn't have an ID . Academy City generally dislike outsiders .If magic in real life are like the ones in RPGs, then there should be some sort of healing magic….'_

"Hey, Index. Don't you have any healing magic in all the grimories inside your head? There should be, right?

There was a pause, before the emotionless voice of Index, which signifies that John Pen Mode is still active, reached Touma's ears.

"…there is….but you can't use it. Your right hand would negate any healing spell casted."

A sharp pain stabbed into Touma's heart. It may be true that this right hand of his can negate magic, Esper abilities, or even God's miracle. But it can do nothing, _absolutely nothing_, that will save this small girl on his back

'…_damn it.'_

"Then can other people in this city use magic?"

"No. Esper abilities and magic are two opposing forces. If a human attempt to use both, there will be dire consequences."

Hearing that, Touma felt even more crestfallen.

'_I-Is there really no way to save her? Can I only watch her…die?'_

But, it seems that all hopes are not lost to the two.

"! I know! Hey, Index. If someone that doesn't use either Esper ability or magic, then can they perform the healing spell?"

"Theoretically, they can. But if they fail, there will also be dire consequences."

"Then they just don't have to mess up, right? I know someone who can help us."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Academy City, a place that is considered the heart of science. Most would imagine a city of metal and filled with light of different colors. Where the duo have headed to contrasts on what Academy City looks like to others. In front of them is a two story wooden house with what seems to be an extremely heavily locked metal door. The house was so worn down and old, one would thought that it weathered the bombing of Tokyo. The house in front of them belongs to Komoe sensai. Touma had gotten her address through Aogami(how he got it, Touma doesn't know. He suspected that he's a stalker). After ringing the doorbell multiple times rapidly, there was no answer. Panicking, Touma kicked the door with all his might. The action also did nothing, and Touma swear that he heard an eerie crack from the toes of the feet that he used to kick the door with. Then, one could hear a high-pitch noise, very similar to a child's.

"Yes, yes, yes! The anti-newspaper salesman door is the only sturdy thing here. I'll open it, okay?"

There was multiple 'clicks' before the door opened a fraction. Peeking out was Komoe sensei. Upon seeing Touma, she visibly relaxed.

"Wah, Kamijou-chan. Did you start working part time as a newspaper salesman?"

Her comment clearly means that she haven't notice the nun on Touma's back.

"Sorry sensei, but I'm in a bit of trouble right now, so I'll be coming in. Excuse me."

"W-Wait Kamijou-chan! I-I can't have you suddenly coming into my room. And it isn't just because my room is a horrible mess with empty beer cans littering the floor and cigarette butts piled up in the ash tray!"

"…..Sensei."

"Yes?"

"…..I'll like to see you make the same joke after seeing what I'm carrying on my back."

"W-what's on your back? A-and I'm not joking….Gyahhhh!"

"So you noticed now!"

Touma finally managed to push his way past Komoe sensei and into her room. Looking around, he saw beer can littering the floor and at least 20 or so cigarette on the ash tray.

"…It seems like you weren't joking."

"I-I know that this is hardly the time, b-but do you have any problem with women that s-smokes?"

"…."

'_It really is hardly the time for that.'_

Kicking away the beer cans, Touma manage to clear a spot to put Index down, being mindful to put her face-down so that her wound won't touch the floor.

"Wah! S-shouldn't you call the ambulance? The phone's right there."

Komoe sensei points to a corner of the room. There sat a old fashion black rotary dial phone.

"Critical condition. The mana in the blood is flowing out due to the unclosed injury."

The third person in the house calls out, causing the other two to reflexively turn towards her.

Index was still lying on floor, but her eyes are open. Her eyes are colder than the pale moonlight and more accurate than the gears of clock. Along with the rest of her emotionless face, Index gave off an inhuman aura.

"Warning: Chapter 2, Verse 6. The lost of the life force known as mana due to blood lost has exceeded a certain amount, causing John Pen Mode to forcefully activate. If the current situation persists, my body will lose its minimal amount of life force to function and will expire in 15 minutes according to the international standard time defined by the clock tower in London. It would be best if you follow the instructions I am about to give in order to perform the most efficient treatment."

As Komoe sensei looked at Index in shock, Touma was thinking of how to tell her to use magic in a way that she would not refuse.

_'If I ask her directly, she would just wave if off and say that she's too old to pretend to be a magical girl. How should I convince her? Ah, that's it!'_

"Sensei come here. I need to show you something. It's an emergency."

Nodding, Komoe sensei walked right next to Touma, who stood besides the Index. Muttering a quite "sorry", Touma lift up the torn part of the nun habit to reveal a gruesome wound.

"E-eh!"

The damage is definitely severe. If you see past the red blood, pink tissue, and yellow fat, you could see something white and hard in the gash. The cut was so deep that it went all the way to Index's _spine_.

Putting the torn fabric back down, Touma turns toward Komoe sensei again.

"Sensei."

"Y-yes?!"

"I'm going to call the ambulance now. Just listen and do what she says. And she's religious. Thanks."

Knowing that a direct confront is useless, Touma resorted to making it seems like that Komoe sensei is counseling Index before ambulance arrives, which was never called. With that said, Touma headed away from the two female in the house.

"W-Wah?! U-ummm….hey, Sister-chan, is there anything you need?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Outside the house, Touma leaned on the wall next to the heavy door.

'_Damn it…how can I be so useless at a time like this?!'_

Touma then begun running towards to the nearest phone booth, not caring that there's a phone inside the house. As he run, Touma unknowingly clench his right hand; the hand that can render Esper abilities and magic nonexistence with a mere touch, the hand the can destroy even the system of God….the right hand that can do so much….yet it cannot even save a girl. Kamijou Touma clenched his right hand, hard.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"…..What is the Japan standard time now? Also, what is the date?"

"E-eh? Ummm…right now is 8:30 PM on July 20th.

"You did not seem to reference from a clock. Is it accurate?"

"Don't worry. I may not have a clock, but my internal clock is down to the second."

"….From the location of the stars and angle of the moon… the time matches the direction of Sirius with an error of 0.038. Now, to check once more: the current time in Japan Standard Time is July 20th 8:30 PM, is that correct?"

"Well, technically it is now 53 seconds past that, but… Ah! Don't get up!"

Index abruptly sat up, causing Komoe sensei to fuss of her. But as Index turn to face her, Komoe sensei stopped and audibly gulped. Even in such a dire situation, Index, or John Pen Mode, shows calm before her.

…..But her eyes are what frighten Komoe sensei the most. Her eyes are an empty void, holding no emotion at all. To Komoe sensei, it seems like she doesn't have soul.

"It is no matter. It can be regenerated. It is near the end of Cancer. The time is between eight and midnight. The direction is west. Under the protection of Undine, the role of the angel is the cherub…"

While saying that, Index began drawing some figure on top of the tea table using her blood. The figure made of blood is a circle with a star inside it. Mysterious characters from a unknown language were written around the circle.

"W-what is that?!"

"Magic." Index had answered without turning towards Komoe sensei.

Pausing after the word, Index turned her head facing Komoe sensei, making her once again in the view of those lifeless eyes.

"I will now need your help and your body. If you do as I say, no one will meet any misfortune and you will not be the target of anyone's resentment."

"How can you say that so calmly?! Just lie down and wait for the ambulance! Ummm…bandages…..have to get bandages…..where is…"

Komoe sensei stopped muttering, the gears in her head turning.

'…_..If I make her resist more, it would only make things worse. I should just play along with her to not make her worsen her wound.'_

Nodding to herself, Komoe sensei looked into the soulless eyes of the girl in front of her.

"…Okay. What can I do? I'm not a magical girl."

"I thank you for your cooperation. First….."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'_Oh? That healing spell….is at least Pope-class. Komoe sensei is rather lucky to survive without any damage done to her body, since she never practiced magic. Well, I have to say that Index Labrorum Prohitorum's instructions are very detailed and precise, which was what mainly contribute to the success of the spell. But, even if you can heal yourself, can you find the truth of your memory lost and save yourself?'_

Sitting inside his own dorm room, Yuuki looked at the projection of his magic. The projection shows a sleeping and healed Index with Komoe sensei and Touma standing next to her. Seeing how Yuuki is a very high positioned member of Necessarius, it is obvious how does he know of the truth of Index's memory wipe. Before he could do anything else, a wet cough racked through his body yet again. Canceling his projection magic, Yuuki stood up and headed for the bathroom to change into his nightwear.

'_Summer already started. I could sleep in late to recover from using magic and go out to eat a big breakfast. Money isn't an issue. Now, I wonder how will things turn out when Touma finds out about Index's yearly memory wipe?'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

So, how was it? Is this chapter good? In the unified storyline, Touma had a three day break before meeting Kanzaki, resulting in him being beaten up and was out for another three days. In the next chapter, we would be seeing more of Yuuki's daily life instead of these short appearances to just speak a few lines. Hope you look forward to it! Reviews, Favorites and Follows are much appreciated~!

This is sky signing off for now.


	4. Encounter pt1

Hello guys this is sky here! Thank you all for reading my fanfiction story "A Certain Fallen Angel". Special thanks to all those that followed, favorite or reviewed on my story~! Alright now, at the author notes that I've written at end of the previous chapter, I promised a view on my OC Yuuki's daily live. Just as a reminder, there are a total of 6 day break for Touma before he have to save Index from her memory wipe. So this chapter takes place within theses 6 days. I wonder what will happen during these days and what other characters will he meet? Please read to find out! Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu No Index but I do own Yuuki.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**Certain Character's 3**__**rd**__** Person Perspective**_

**Chapter 3: Encounter pt1**

The weather is nice; relatively warm and bright blue sky with floating white clouds. It was 7:00 AM right now. In a dorm in district 7, an advanced digital clock the color of sleek black was beeping on a pure white low desk drawer, right next to the bed. Inside the bed was a Yuuki neatly tugged inside the white sheet. Frowning due to the noise made by his clock, Yuuki opened his eyes blurrily and sat up to turn the clock off. After turning it off, he rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn. Looking at the display on the digital clock, Yuuki deadpans at the date.

"…. I slept for an entire day. Who would have thought that maintaining an optical observation projection magic for –what? Two hours?– would make me that tired? Well, it was an angel-class spell, but still….. I think I'm losing my touch. Fuwa~." Yuuki yawns again before getting out of his comfortable and warm bed.

He then proceed to wash up and dress in fresh clothing. Being in them for two days made them feel stuffy.

"I wonder what I should do now…"

A growl from his stomach was his answer. Rubbing his stomach, Yuuki decided to go to a café for a morning cup of coffee and sandwich.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After finishing his breakfast, Yuuki headed towards the mall to look around. Turning his head, he noticed someone familiar and headed towards the person.

"What are you doing Tsuchimikado?"

"Hm? Ah, its Yuuki-nya. I'm not doing much, just looking around for a maid café that needs extra help so Maika can get extra points for her Maid School-nya. That, and I need to stock up on origami paper-nya."

It was well known in their class that Tsuchimikado adores his sister; so much that the other two members of the Delta Force calls him a sis-con sergent. Tsuchimikado first adopted Maika as his sister due to her blank background in the orphanage when he needed to enter Academy City; which he was discovered and forced to be a multi-organization spy to survive. But as he lives with Maika over time, he realized that she truly cared for him and is genuinely worrying about him whenever he came back injured and tried her hardest to make Tsuchimikado feel at ease when he returns to his dorm; always trying to give a homey feeling to his live.

Moved, Tsuchimikado tried to truly care for Maika instead of just doing it for show to others. Now, Maika takes first priority in his life. Tsuchimikado would try his best to keep her away from danger; away from Magic side, away from Academy City's darkness. When Maika had first voiced her interest in being a maid, Tsuchimikado immediately arrange for her enrollment into Ryouran Maid School. Anything Maika wants, Tsuchimikado would do everything in his power to obtain it, no matter the cause. Even if he is manipulative and a backstabber who won't hesitate betray anyone that is of no use to him, he would never betray Maika; she's the sole reminder that Tsuchimikado is still human.

"So, what are you doing-nya?"

"Nothing much. Just looking around."

After checking that nobody is listening, Yuuki change the subject to a more serious one.

"Did the Archbishop inform you of Index Librorum Prohitorum's situation?"

"Yeah."

"Any new order?"

"No; we just need to stay put."

"…Alright. I'll see you around Tsuchimikado."

"See ya later-nya."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Looking around, Yuuki spotted a music shop. Viewing the large collection of music, he picked up headphones after headphones to listen to them. Smiling lightly, he choose a few music chips and headed towards the casher to pay.

Music chips; a new product of Academy City that is similar to a game chip, but used to store music. Academy City designed it so that the music chips can be inserted in a section separate from the memory chip in the high-technology phones developed by Academy City.

As Yuuki walked towards the casher, he noticed a new and extremely popular product in the store. Right in front of him is the newly developed AC-05 S Multipurpose Headphones, or MH 5s for short. The headphone not only listen to music, it can listen to other radios and have a wireless connection to one's mobile phone.

Thinking for a moment of the price and benefits, Yuuki decided to add it to his collection of items that need to be paid.

'_I'll modify it later to make it more suit for missions. I suppose that an AIM detection search feature won't be bad…'_

After paying, Yuuki headed out of the store and decided to walk around the mall some more. Not even 10 minutes in his walk, his cell phone in his pocket rung. Answering the call, a voice that revealed nothing its owner is thinking reached his ears. A voice that spelled trouble in to Yuuki.

"I have a mission for you."

"Aleister. What is it now?"

"Now, there's no need to rush. I just need you to monitor an item called Level Upper."

"Level Upper? That rumor that there's an item that could increase one's Esper ability? Hearing this from you, I assume that it's real. But won't it be too perfect? There must be some kind of drawback."

"I see that you catch on rather quickly. Level Upper is an instrument that links other Esper's brain together so that they can lessen the burden and do the calculations for others. Of course, experience is also exchanged."

"But why would someone create something like this? There should most likely be a catch."

"Precisely. The true purpose is for the creator and administrator to perform high level calculations. Another things is that the users would have their brainwaves altered over time to be identical to the administrator's, causing them to be in a coma due to the sudden change."

"….. Then I assume that this creator must need to do some important calculations, to resort to such method."

"Indeed. But what interests me the most is that the creator is getting very close to creating something I already did."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Since the Level Upper controls one's brain, and in a sense one's personal reality, you can gather all the AIM fields in the network to form an entity of power. In short, a scientific angel."

"!? Is that even possible?! No….you said 'the creator is close to creating something I already did'….you created an angel?!"

"Yes. But the fatal flaw of the angel created through the Level Upper is what separates from my creation."

"? What fatal flaw?" Confusion was clear in Yuuki's voice.

"The angel created won't have its own conscious; it would go on a rampage due to the emotions of the Espers supporting it's existence. I created my angel with a conscious due its natural fear of being destroyed by Imagine Breaker."

"!"

An eerie silence came after what Aleister said.

"….It seems to me that Kamijou Touma is always involved in your plans one way or another."

"Hmmm….perhaps." Aleister muses, but revealed nothing that was in his mind to the other person on the phone.

Yuuki paused for a moment to sort out all the information given to him before changing into another topic.

"….Then I'm sure that you know that Index Labrorum Prohitorum as well as two other magicians are here? One of them being a saint, no less?"

"I am indeed aware that Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori are in Academy City to capture Index Labrorum Prohitorum."

"If they successes in capturing her, they would return to London. But what if they didn't? What if such a situation occurs that Index Labrorum Prohitorum is not captured and _intents to stay in Academy City?_"

Such question asked by Yuuki is very important. If Index was captured, then things would stay the same: Magic side and Science side would stay their separate ways. But if Index were to stay in Academy City, things would be much more complicated of words leaked out. Academy City is considered enemy territory to magicians. Trance-passing is dangerous enough, but staying in there as a living headquarters is right down suicidal. That, and the fact that it is THE Index Labrorum Prohitorum, someone that's considered a Majin candidate and could easily distort the world in a rather grand scale, could be staying there would cause an uproar.

"I wonder? No matter, just go and monitor Level Upper and destroy the angel if the situation calls for it."

"…. Alright." Yuuki relented, knowing he would never get a direct answer from Aleister.

"Perfect. I'll contact you later if I need your assistance."

"Wait."

"What is it?" The knowing voice made Yuuki's even more stiff than before. It was as if the General Superintendent knew the what was going on and the outcome of everything.

"Who's the creator of Level Upper? You never told me that."

"…. Now it won't be fun if I told you everything now wouldn't it?" Amusement was clearly there in Aleister's voice when he answer Yuuki.

"…"

With that, the call ends. Looking at his phone for a moment before putting it back in his pocket, Yuuki heads toward the hospital of district 7, where Academy City's- no, the world's- greatest doctor ever is in.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Standing in front of a vending machine where hot, black coffee is being poured into a paper cup, is a man with a relaxed expression; but the wrinkles on his face, white hair, and his doctor's coat shows how experienced and professional his is. The man with a face that is rather similar to a certain Railgun's favorite mascot dolls is no one other than Heaven Canceller, the doctor that's known to work miracles.

Hearing footsteps, Heaven Canceller turns his head away from the coffee and looked towards the direction of the sound. There, walking towards him was Yuuki.

"Heaven Canceller. How are you? I take it that you're still going around peeking at the nurses?"

"That's rather harsh, Yuuki-kun. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to do so in these days. Patients are piling in here and other hospitals. My shoulders and back are stiff from all the surveys I need to do for all of them, but it still didn't show any positive results yet."

"So I take it that you're taking care of the victims of Level Upper?"

"I see that you are more knowledgeable than mere bystanders. I take it that you're been called to supervise it by _him_?"

"Yes."

"Then this case should be fairly important, to have you look over it."

"Yes. Is there anyone else looking into this that you know of? I would like to know who I might be dealing with if there were someone who opposes with my methods. Of course; I'll try to be using the cleanest ways possible."

"From what I know, Judgment and Misaka Mikoto are searching the cause of the victims' comas and the creator of Level Upper."

At the mention of the latter person, Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"The Railgun?"

There was a sound similar to a microwave finishing heating something and the elevator door opened, revealing Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko. Both Heaven Canceller and Yuuki turned towards them with amusement in their eyes.

"Speaking of the devil."

"Indeed."

Kuroko glanced at Yuuki before deciding that he is no more than a normal high scholar, but Mikoto's reaction is vastly different. Her eyes widen in surprise and pointed her index finger straight at his face.

"Ah! You're the guy that helped the idiot escape! What are you doing here?"

"Business with the doctor here."

Hearing this, Kuroko instantly glared at Yuuki before questioning Mikoto in an urgent tone.

"Onee-sama! What is your relationship with is man? No…. could he be the ape that you're chasing after?!"

"W-wha?! No! He's not!"

"I'm the friend of the 'ape' you mentioned."

"What?! There's not only one ape, but more?! But worry not, Onee-sama! I shall defend your purity against these apes!"

Hearing this, both of the males sweatdropped.

To explain all this, we shall look back to the night of July 17.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**(July 17)**_

It was late at night, and two figures stood by a riverbank the atmosphere is thick with tension. In this night, Misaka Mikoto has challenged Kamijou Touma to a battle to settle their score once and for all.

"Waaaahhh!

"Stop running!"

"If I have taken that hit directly, I would have died!"

"It doesn't work on you anyway! Until now, I haven't got the chance to go all out on anyone yet!"

"Then why are you only going all out against me~?!"

"If you're going to be my opponent, then act more serious!"

"Aaaah! Fukou Daaaaaa!"

Walking back to his dorm from a 'job', Yuuki turned his head towards the shouting.

"Hm? Kamijou? What are you doing?"

"Gyaaa! Yuuki! Save meeeee!"

Yuuki sweatdropped at his antics, but proceed to aid Touma nonetheless.

Stretching out his hand, Yuuki grabbed Touma's shirt collar, efficiently stopping and chocking him at the same time, before concentrating. A small rock right besides Mikoto's feet exploded through accelerating the matter it is composed of, causing her to stumble a little, but not enough to cause serious harm to her.

"Wah!?"

After balancing herself, Mikoto lift back her head up to shout at the duo.

"H-hey! What was that…."

But both boys were nowhere in sight, leaving Mikoto dumbfound in the middle of a road.

'_What kind of ability is that…to just make the idiot and the guy to disappear…..'_

Unknown to Mikoto, Yuuki have stop the vibration from reaching her, successfully muting the sound of them running away while she was distracted. Frustrated, Mikoto stomp her feet on the ground.

"Damn it!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Embarrassed, Mikoto interrupted Yuuki explanation and managed to switch the topic back on track.

"Anyway, you are….?"

"Yuuki. Hideyoshi Yuuki."

"A-ah. Nice to meet you Hideyoshi-san. I'm Misaka Mikoto, and this is Shirai Kuroko."

"Like-wise. I would prefer to be called Yuuki. Is there any specific way both of you would like for me to refer you to?"

"Just 'Misaka' is alright." Mikoto replied with a small smile.

"I would like to be addressed as 'Shirai'." Kuroko said, still eyeing Yuuki with suspicion.

"Anyway, what are you doing here H-… Yuuki-san?"

"I came here to ask for the situation for the patients suffering in a coma as well as Level Upper."

Upon hearing this, Kuroko narrowed her eyes even more than before.

"And, pray tell, how is it that you obtained such information?"

"I work as the newly appointed head leader of all AIM studying fields fund by Academy City." Yuuki answered, expression still remaining impassive.

"! What! If so, then I would like you to kindly cooperate and use whatever technology available to-" Kuroko started talking, but she was interrupted by something she expected the least from the boy.

"I lied." The words left Yuuki's lips in a flat tone.

"?! Don't play around! This is a very important case. If you are just here to play around, then please leave." Kuroko glared at Yuuki, voice filled with annoyance.

"No can do." Yuuki's face still appears apathetic since from the start.

Before Kuroko can explode again, Heaven Canceller interrupted before things get out of hand.

"Please be mindful of the fact that this is a hospital." A collection of murmurs of acknowledgement was heard before the doctor continues.

"As for why Yuuki is illegible to information on Level Upper is because he works directly for the Board of Directors."

"What?!"

Both girls widen their eyes in shock that such a ordinary looking high school student –save his eyes that is a bight silver hue- would turn out to be…. more special than they thought.

"What! You actually work for them!" Mikoto stutters, her expression flabbergasted.

Yuuki merely shrugged at their response uninterested.

"It doesn't matter. So far, what did you find?"

"W-well… we don't really…. know what the Level Upper is….. You see, when I question one of the students that is said to sell it, he gave me his music player instead and say that's what is Level Upper is." Kuroko replied sheepishly.

'_So the Level Upper is in the form of music, huh….'_

Snapping out of his musing, Yuuki once turns toward Heaven Canceller.

"Any idea?"

Heaven Canceller rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his brows scrunch together due to the concentration, but soon shook his head.

"No. Nothing seems to come to mind."

"I see. Then there's nothing to do but wait for Judgment to break down the music file." Yuuki close his eyes for a moment due to the frustration, before opening them while sighing. He turns towards the two females of the group, beginning another topic.

"Would you two like to have lunch with me? My treat. Let's discuss about what we know on Level Upper as we eat."

'_That's what I say, but I can't tell them all I know about Level Upper. Doing so would cause me trouble later on, no doubt. They would most likely question my sources and wonder why the Board didn't take action yet if they already know that much.'_

Mikoto seems fine with the idea whereas Kuroko look ready to reject Yuuki's invitation.

"Sure! We were about to go eat at Joseph's."

"Alright. Let's go."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Inside Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, the three sat at a table positioned right next to a window. A waitress just left the table after bringing the food the group ordered. Taking a sip at his vanilla milkshake, Yuuki started a conversation with the other two members of the group.

"So, how did you come in contact of Level Upper in any way; indirectly or directly?"

Putting her fork down besides her plate of Gekota special green tea cake, Mikoto took a sip of her green colored juice before explaining the Graviton Bombing accident.

"And this is how you and your friends got involved with Level Upper?" Yuuki stay silent through-out the explanation before inquiring when Mikoto is done.

"Pretty much. But we still don't have any clue on how Level Upper can be used. We even spoke with an expert in AIM research, but we still can't figure out how Level Upper works."

Silent in thought, Yuuki thought of the information he has gotten from Aleister.

'_Should I tell them the true nature of Level Upper? No, that won't do any good. They would just ask me why the Board didn't take actions yet if they already know that much. Besides, it would be annoying if they somehow learn of the Angel. I should keep quiet and just focus on finding the creator of the program._' Annoyance and frustration welled up again in Yuuki as he recalled Aleister withholding information on the identity of Level Upper's creator.

'_That bastard. If he would just tell me, then all of this would be over. Does he actually want to see the failed angel created from the Level Upper go on a rampage?! That guy….. Is he just doing this to see me struggle? He must be pretty bored then.'_

"Hey." Hearing Mikoto talking to him again, Yuuki snap out of his thoughts and shift his gaze to her.

"Hm?"

"What's your ability? That day, you just suddenly disappeared without a sound along with the idiot."

"Oh." Realization came to Yuuki.

"My ability is Matter Vibration."

"Matter Vibration." Mikoto and Kuroko said in union, their eyes brimming with curiosity and fascination. Yuuki couldn't help but smile lightly at their expression.

"Basically, I am able to control the vibration of matters, like changing an object's temperature or their three states: solid, liquid, and gases. What I did that night was stopping the vibrations of our movement from reaching you. Sound is made due to the vibration of matter, so if I stop it from reaching you, then I can 'mute' our footsteps."

"Ah. So that's what happened. Then what did you do to make me trip? The ground I was standing on exploded." Mikoto said in wonder.

"I vibrated the matter in the ground. Vibration strong enough can cause earthquakes, or even explosions. Theoretically, I can even make and detonate hydro bombs by splitting the hydrogen atoms in the atmosphere."

At the last statement, both Mikoto and Kuroko gulped, wonder just how powerful the ability is and what this boy sitting across from them could do.

"What level are you Yuuki-san?" Kuroko asked. If Yuuki's ability is just as he described, then it would most certainly mean that Yuuki is a high level Esper.

"I'm a level 5 candidate." Yuuki said while looking at them with a knowing smile, having already guessed thought they were thinking.

"But I'm nothing much compared to Tokiwadai's Railgun."

"G-guh! You already knew?" Mikoto has a sheeshish smile on her face, embarrassed that Yuuki knew even though she didn't mention the fact that she's a level 5.

After Yuuki paid for their meal, they stood up to leave the restaurant. As they were to go their separate ways back to their dorms (curfew is getting close now), Mikoto turned towards Yuuki and called out to him while Kuroko has a jealous look on her face.

"Hey Yuuki-san. Want to hang out with our friends tomorrow?"

Yuuki was surprised by her invitation but responded nonetheless.

"Sure. Where?"

"The amusement park in district 7. Are you ok with that?"

"Why not? I'll see you guys there." Yuuki replied with a smile before turning back to the direction of his dorm room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The sound of the door opening and closing signify that the owner of the dorm room has returned. The lights flickered on, illuminating the room. The dorm room is relatively simple, and is considered standard and ordinary for a student. Inside is a single bedroom/living room. The bed was placed at a corner of the room with the tatami table* at the center of the room. One side of the wall leads to the balcony while the wall across from it leads to the kitchen. There is a small hallway starting from the wall that have the bed placed that leads to the restroom/shower room.

Yuuki showered and dressed into his sleeping clothes; which consist of a t-shirt and shorts, this time both black as the night. He finished brushing his teeth and shut all the lights in the dorm room. Climbing into his comfortable bed, Yuuki covers himself in the white sheet. Sighing in content, he close his eyes and drift off to sleep. A thought flashed through his mind before sleep claims him.

'_I wonder if tomorrow would be just as interesting as the week before…'_

And his mind went blank and as the warm of the bed lulled him to sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

And this ends chapter 3! Wow, I actually wrote a whole thousand more words than last chapter… To say the truth, I was pretty nervous in getting the characters' antics right so that is doesn't seem awkward. I really racked my brain on this chapter, since the ones before are based on the cannon storyline (the prologue doesn't count), and I have to think up of all this (and more later) on my own to fill in on the days that was 'peaceful' before Touma got beat up by Kanzaki and another few days before he wakes up to deal with Index's memory wipe. Thank you all for reading my story "A Certain Fallen Angel"! Reviews, follows, favorites are greatly appreciated. Look forward to my next chapter guys~!

*Tatami table- a japanese table designed to be low and have the people sit on mats instead of chairs and usually have a cloth covering it. Heaters installed underneath is optional.


End file.
